Forbidden love SEQUEL
by FanfictNerdyGurl
Summary: Lucy's death was caused by a jealous dragon slayer and sting now died the same way, however will it stay that way?


Me: Hai guys good to see you all I LOVE the reviews im getting from my other stories :P anyhow im dedicating this story to Ruka-Yuuya who gave me the BEST idea ever Anyway LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

* * *

"Sting" Lucy mumbled as she saw her boyfriend in front of her knowing that he was now dead since he was in the spirit realm, she didn't want him to die not at the age he was now, yet she couldn't stop it, as soon as Natsu was released from jail (I think) he went mental and went around hurting people, and when he got to sting, he didn't just hurt him, he killed him.

"Lucy" Sting mumbled back seeing the sadness in her eyes from seeing him there with her, when he saw Natsu running toward him with a blade in his hand he was kind of happy being able to see the love of his life again, yet he didn't think this would be her reaction, he knew she wanted him to live a long and healthy life, but he couldn't do that, not if she wasn't there with him.

"I missed you" Lucy mumbled, even though Lucy missed him, she didn't want to see her boyfriend before her being killed by the same murder that killed her, she admits she is psyched to see him, but she would rather of saw him die from old age, not from murder.

"I missed you too" Sting mumbled back to her, as a tear slid down his face looking at the pain in her face, he had to turn his head away from her face so he wouldn't start crying full on especially when Lucy hated to see him cry.

Lucy walked up to sting, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek mumbling a little "I love you" into his ear as she cried silent tears of seeing him with her right now, however she had bad news to tell him, and it would break his heart.

"I love you too" sting said smiling as he lifted her face and kissed her, oh how he missed her kiss, her beautiful pink luscious lips, that tasted of strawberries, sometimes tasted of bubble gum.

"Sting there is something I have to tell you" Lucy said while pulling away from his grasp, her lips quivered as tears ran down her face.

"What is it?" Sting asked with curiosity, maybe she found someone different, or maybe she didn't love him anymore, or maybe even worse.

"As much as I love you and as much as I want to see you right here with me, I can't handle it, I'm sending you back to earth land so you can live out your life and I promise we will meet again" Lucy said with a glistening smile at the end.

With that said Sting was engulfed in a huge yellow light, as he heard a "goodbye" coming from his loved one, he cried more then he cried since she died, he had always smiled knowing that's what she wanted, however just reuniting with her, she send him back to live out his life so that's what he'll do.

As sting disappeared Lucy burst into fits of tears, the person she loved had to be sent back to earth land by her hand, only because he needed to live out his life no matter what, and she would help him do that, however the worst part of it, is that now she can't see him till he dies again, and with the spell she casted, it won't be anytime soon.

Sting stood there dumbfounded as he looked at here he was, he was in the middle of a forest in the west side of magnolia, sting broke out into tears as soon as he realised he was alive and Lucy was no longer with him "LUCY WHY, I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU" sting yelled as the tears poured, soon the rain started as well, such a good combination for a gloomy day like this.

Lucy's tears still ran down her face remembering how happy she was when sting confessed

(Flashback WHOOP)

The sun was blazing down on the city of magnolia as a happy blonde haired celestial mage walked the streets thinking about how to pay her rent as the blonde haired dragon slayer snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms round her waste.

Lucy jumped in surprise then realising who it was she relaxed. "What is it sting?" Lucy asked curiosity shown in her voice as she stared into his eyes causing a tint of pink to appear on his cheeks.

"W-well L-Lucy I have something to confess Iloveyoulucy" Sting said rushing the last part.

"What was that sting? I never heard you properly" Lucy said trying to understand the words he said.

"Ugh I said I LOVE YOU LUCY" sting yelled just to show her how much he cared about her, he yelled it at the top of his lungs.

(End flashback)

Now Lucy knows she won't be able to see him for a while and hear him say he loves her.

Most importantly they both won't be able to tell each other they love them because from now on They will live in different parts of the world, Lucy in heaven and Sting on earth, however Lucy is sting's angle watching from above!.

* * *

HEHE im hyper and im glad i posted this story HOPE YOU ENJOY IF NOT THEN SUCK ME just kidding i love you all BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEH oh and if you want me to write you a story give me a pairing and what the story has to be about kayyyyyyy?


End file.
